Simple Perfection
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Because in Wayne's world, everything is simple and nice. Firewire-centric, mentions of QuinnFirewire and FirewireOC


**Don't press the backspace button, please. Here's my reason for writing this; it would not get out of my head. I wish it would, but it wouldn't. Give it a chance, please, and review once you're done? It's different, it's weird, and it most likely won't be too long, but I think I'll have fun writing this. Thanks guys.**

His story is not completely tragic. It's just a story, with a beginning, a middle and an end. It is very simple and very clear. There is no complexity to it whatsoever. If you watch TV shows, well, then, it'll be easy for you to understand.

----

Wayne Ricardo Gilbert is born on December 2nd in Cincinatti, Ohio to his two wonderful parents. He is the youngest of three children and feels just as loved as his older siblings. It's very simple, and very clear.

----

His mother, Celeste Gilbert dies when Wayne is seven years old. His is so young, he doesn't really remember everything, but he does remember it is to breast cancer. A very simple death, a common death that does tear the family apart for a little while. His father, Walter Gilbert, who is a computer analyst for a big named company, is devasted, and so is Wayne's nine year old sister Lilli, and his fourteen year old brother, Julian. Celeste fights her cancer for two long years before finally losing.

Celeste, though, gives up the fight six months prior, and spends the last months with her family, being very loving and strong. Wayne remembers a lot of love and care from his mother, so much that he does remember many memories of her, even at his young age. The family stays close, and spends as much time together as possible.

Celeste is admitted into the hospital on September 24th and dies September 26th. A very quick and simple death. They all have said their goodbyes before, and Celeste is happy when she goes. Wayne remembers the last day in the hospital, with her plugged into many machines, her pale, frail body just lying on the bed.

"Daddy, is Mommy dead yet?" he asks. Walter takes one look at his son and shakes his head.

"Not yet son," Walter confesses, as he squeezes his wife's hand, who does not respond as she is unconscious. Wayne frowns.

"Well, she should hurry up and go to heaven already. I hear Mommy ask God to let her die quickly and as painlessly as possible when she is admitted into the hospital," Wayne says blantly, shocking Walter, but does not say anything as he envelopes his son in a hug.

Wayne feels sad when his mom dies two hours later, but she did get her wish; it only takes her two days to pass on and Wayne is glad that she at least got something that she wanted. She deserved it.

-----

Walter immerses himself in work for the next few months, so Julian takes care of Lilli and Wayne. It brings them closer as a family, and Wayne can bring up many good memories with them. There are very few bad memories, except for the occasional fight on what to have for dinner. Wayne doesn't understand why all the kids in his first grade class are complaining about their families. He thinks his are pretty awesome, even his dad, though he doesn't come home early that often, and he immerses himself in work on the weekends as well.

-----

Walter pulls himself together once he misses both Wayne's eighth birthday and Julian's fifteenth birthday on January 5th. Soon, the family is put back together and his dad actually has time for all of them again. Walter even starts teaching Wayne about computers and technology. Wayne has always loved science and math, so he starts learning a lot and working hard to be as good as his dad.

"You have a lot of talent Wayne. You'll do something great in science or computers," his father tells him one day as Wayne fixes his father's computer for him. Wayne beams as he hugs his father.

-----

Wayne gets glasses when he turns nine, and at first, he is sad. He doesn't like glasses, especially Kristen Thomas' big glasses that make her look very weird. But in the end, Lilli convinces him they aren't so bad.

"There are some really cool ones that you can get. Ryan Slunk in my grade has some pretty neato glasses," Lilli says, and Wayne giggles at the word neato.

"Yeah, but what if people call me a nerd? Somebody called Kristen a nerd and she started crying. It's pretty bad," Wayne asks, sitting on the stairs of their house. Lilli sits beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Listen, being called a nerd is a good thing. It means that you are very smart and can amount to a lot. So, when people call you a nerd or a geek or something, take it as a compliment. That means that you will amount to more than those losers. And if they call you anything else that doesn't sound good, just talk to me and I'll beat them up," Lilli says, grinning. Her three years in martial arts really pay off, plus, she is almost 5'3 at her eleven year old age and she plays soccer and can get quite harsh. Wayne nods at his sister, who ruffles his hair playfully.

"Thanks sis," he says. Lilli nods as the two stand up, Wayne ready to get his glasses. He deems that no matter what anyone says, siblings are not bad at all. He wishes people can have relationships like his with their siblings.

----

He is just finishing seventh grade when he gets the letter that accepts him into Pacific Coast Academy. He is very excited, and plus by the letter, they are letting girls in there that year as well. Walter congratulates his son proudly, but is definately wary.

"I don't know if you should go Wayne. I mean, what if something bad happens to you? I can't protect you from here. I love you too much," Walter asks. He is already losing Julian to university at Harvard for becoming a lawyer, and he doesn't want to lose Wayne too. But he just shakes his head at Walter sadly.

"Dad, if you love me, you'd let me do this. It's an experience of a lifetime and I really wanna go. Please Dad," Wayne begs. He continues begging for two more days before Walter finally caves. Wayne is excited, and before Julian leaves in early August for some early program thing there, he gives Wayne a present; a new laptop with various computer software programs that Walter and Julian combine to help him out with. Lilli, now fourteen, gives Wayne a hug and her old cellphone that she does not use, exchanging it for a shiny, pink one. She is slightly more girly, but still goes to martial arts, and still plays soccer.

"Have fun, and call me every day, or else I'll kick your butt into oblivion, bring it back and then kick it back there," Lilli demands when Wayne is ready to leave. Wayne nods, hugging his sister and father once more.

"Bye, see you during Thanksgiving," Wayne says before boarding the plane.

----

Wayne gets his nickname 'Firewire' on the first day of classes, when his computer teacher, Mr. Richards comments on his amazing computer skills.

"You have mad skills Mr. Gilbert. Do people ever call you Firewire? Because that's how you are on a computer. I see great potential in you." And that was that. Wayne didn't want to be called Wayne anymore; it reminded him too much of home, and besides, people here didn't seem to like him, especially that Quinn Pensky girl in his Science, Math and History classes. So, he makes sure everyone calls him Firewire, even his roomates, and fellow geeks, Roger Chemin and Arthur Quentine.

The three promptly join Science Club and try to keep Quinn out.

------

Wayne has to be honest, he is definately jealous of Quinn. She is definately just as smart as him, even more so in some ways, and Wayne thrives on having friends like her. She has the beautiful Zoey Brooks, Dana Cruz and Nicole Bristow, while he barely has Roger and Arthur, along with the other Science Club nerds. If he inherited his mother's people skills, like Julian and Lilli had, he could have more friends, but his father's antisocialness and intellect make him more distant from others.

He likes his so called friends, but they don't understand him and never will. He wants to open up, but the only thing they all have in common is Science and computers, so they always talk about that. If he had real friends, he could talk about his family and his other hobby, which is actually singing. In fact, his father once told him that he has a wondeful singing voice, and he gets that from his mother. One of the only things he inherits and that is her singing voice? Not very manly, but Julian and Lilli cannot sing well, so he actually feels special.

Quinn is beautiful to Wayne and everything he can hope for. Most of her friends don't see it, but she will grow up to be rich and famous, with a husband as beautiful as her and with people loving her as she loves them back.

Too bad that boy will never be Wayne.

------

Ninth grade, and Wayne continues to pretend to hate Quinn Pensky. After the robot wars and her beating them all, and he cannot bring himself to truly hate her. Sure, he's pissed off and wanted to win, but there's no point on dwelling on it now. She is clearly the better scientist, and Wayne doesn't even care all that much. Just the fact that they tried is the true thing.

Plus, it got him some attention for a while.

------

Wayne is shocked when in tenth grade, the new student and beautiful Rebecca Browning comes to him for revenge on Zoey Brooks. Ok, so he doesn't like Zoey because of her declaration on him for robot wars. Anybody would be mad, and he just wanted to impress Quinn, his crush on her still very strong. He knows she'll be mad if she finds out, but he needs his revenge. He feels kind of bad about it afterward (ok, really bad about it, especially when Quinn and Lola tried to kill his special edition Galazy Wars collectibles) but he knows in the end, he needed that time period of being bad.

He thinks that maybe he and Rebecca can date, possibly, since they did team up together to destroy Zoey, but she goes back to ignoring him the next day. It's fine with him. He gets his collectibles back and all is good. His evilness is over, and it's back to dorky Firewire.

----

It's the eleventh grade and for his birthday, he gets some new comic books from Julian, money from Lilli (who has a job at a bookstore and also at a community centre, teaching young kids to play soccer and martial arts) and some new software and some computer/science books from his dad. He is happy for them and thanks them on the phone multiple of times. Julian has a girlfriend now, and Lilli has a boyfriend. Wayne does wish that he could have a girlfriend too, but Julian is the one that comforts him.

"Wayne, being in a relationship is not everything. You're sixteen years old; you still have time. I didn't get my first girlfriend until my seventeenth birthday, and Lilli is just in her first relationship. It's not everything you know. When you get a girlfriend, you'll get one. Don't dwell on it too much. I'm sure by university, you'll have an awesome girlfriend that will beat Tyresa," Julian tells him. Wayne smiles over the phone, noticing his door opening and Roger walking in.

"I guess so. I should go. Thanks, and I'll see you in a couple of weeks for Christmas," Wayne says before hanging up. The talk with Julian helps and Wayne feels a thousand times better than he did before.

-----

Wayne gets his first girlfriend on Prom Night. The petite blonde, Summer Dylans, is the one that gets her foot caught in the fence at the end of eleventh grade and Wayne helps her out of it. The other guys try to talk to Summer, chatting about the end of the world and aliens, and for the first time, Wayne feels that talking about that stuff is dorky, so he creates an excuse about hiding supplies in the forest tonight to save themselves, and it is just Wayne and Summer.

"Um, thanks. I'm Summer Dylans," she says, extending her hand. Wayne takes it and shakes it graciously, surprised that a girl as pretty as her is actually talking to him.

"Wayne Gilbert, or more known here as Firewire. But you can call me Wayne," he says. This is the first time that he lets somebody at PCA call him Wayne, and she smiles. His heart flutters a bit as she speaks, saying his name aloud.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Wayne. You wanna dance?" she asks. Wayne can only nod as they clasp their hands together and go out to the dance floor as a slow song comes on. This is Wayne's first dance, and with any luck, it will be Wayne's first kiss. Summer places her head on Wayne's shoulder and he wraps his arms around her waist. This is nice, and different, but he is so incredibly nervous. He doesn't want to mess anything up and he knows there's a chance that he will.

Finally, as the song ends, Summer looks up at him, and he looks down on her and can't help but think how nice her blue eyes look, like an endless ocean pulling him in. Finally, he feels himself lowering his head as he captures her in a perfect kiss, a simple kiss, and that is that. They start dating that very night.

------

Wayne has a simple life, no drama in it whatsoever. Just your typical family plus a death that brings the family closer together, friends, a few enemies, one he used to like, and a girlfriend who stays his girlfriend through to college and even through marriage. Wayne could not ask for anything better. He does not have to worry about nasty breakups, cheating, cat fights, real fights, verbal abuse or anything. Because in Wayne's world, everything is so simple and nice, and that's the way that he likes it.

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Come on guys, please, please review. I actually enjoyed writing this because Firewire's life is just unknown, so it was pretty easy. I think I'm going to write another oneshot soon, but I don't know what pairing. I also want to focus on another minor character's life, maybe Mark's but I don't know. Thoughts? Thanks for reading. **


End file.
